I'll Be There For You
by lovemusicfics
Summary: This is a part of my collection of RHr moments. Hermione obliviates her parents and ends up at the Burrow, who will be there for her? Ron. Enjoy! Sorry about the problem with Chapter 2, it has been fixed!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not accept money for this; I do not own the characters, they are merely a part of a plot inspired by their creator, JK Rowling.

Note: This is a part of the collection I have been putting together, it has been a slow process even though some of these are really short. Trust me, I'm working on lots of other things at the moment. Enjoy!

_I cannot believe I am about to do this._

I pointed my wand at my parents' heads.

_Oh, please let me do this right._ I prayed silently.

"Hermione, come sit," my mother commanded, I closed my eyes. My mother's voice, the same voice that had lured me into sleep when I was younger, the voice that had given me the advice that has made me who I am, the list goes on, _I can't do this._

"In a second, Mum," I opened my eyes and faced my fears. _Breathe in, breathe out. _"Obliviate," I whispered, pointing my wand and my father's head specifically. A blue light slowly flew out of my wand and hit my father's head as the memories flowed from his mind to my wand. Tears pricked my eyes, I pointed my wand, now, at my mother, "Obliviate," once again the memories floated out of her head and into the little piece of wood in my hand.

Within seconds, my face was wiped from every picture, my letters from Hogwarts that had been proudly displayed on the mantel turned into awards and degrees. Everything that had ever had a trace from me was gone, like it had never even existed.

_I have to get out of here. _I immediately ran from the room before Monica and Wendell saw me, a stranger, in their home, it would ruin everything. Monica and Wendell, that was their new names. They weren't Josephine and William anymore. I wiped away a few tears as I thought of my parents, the front door clicked shut, and they were gone, off to some place safe. Quickly I gathered my belongings and disapparated to the only place I knew I was safe, the burrow.

I arrived with a pop, just outside of the wards, in the murky water that surrounded the Burrow. My pants were soaked up to my shins as I began to trudge up to the front door. Just before I reached the last remaining steps through the murky water, I saw him, Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was de-gnoming the side garden where Mrs. Weasley grew her vegetables. He would understand, he would understand everything. I swiftly threw my bag across my chest and ran to him and I hugged him from behind, my tears started to fall again. He jumped and pushed me off with a yell, but when he realized it was me who was behind him, he gathered me up in his arms and I wiped my tears on his shirt, subtly so he wouldn't notice.

"Ron-" I started.

"Hermione- " he began at the same time. We paused for a second, awkwardly before he began again.

"Hermione, not that I am not excited for you to be here but, why are you here early?" He asked loudly.

"Shh! Let me tell you first, I don't want to tell your parents." I said, he looked confused, "can we find a place to sit down?" He led us to a place behind the shed.

"Spill," He looked worried, more so than confused now.

"Well, you know how we are going with Harry?" I asked, he nodded quickly so I would go on with my explanation.

"." I said quickly, not wanting to make myself cry again.

"What?" he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Say it again, slowly."

"I-I swiped my parents m-memories so that they would be s-safe." I hiccupped, more tears threatened to fall. I looked up into his face, his mouth was in a round 'O' shape, and his eyes were wide.

"You really did it?" I nodded.

"I had to, I can't let anything happen to them." I was full-fledged sobbing now. His arms wrapped themselves around me and I rested my head against his shoulder, letting out all of my emotions.

"Shhhhh, Hermione, you aren't alone, you know that right? You have Harry, my family, and you most definitely have me. They're safe." He tried to sooth me, but as soon as he finished I realized what an intimate position we were in, I was almost siting on him with my head in the crook of his neck. Meanwhile, his arms were around me, pulling me closer, thus, the reason I was almost sitting on him. This was the closest we had ever been; even at the funeral a few weeks ago, he was never this bold with me.

"Thanks Ron," I sniffed and wiped my tears on my sleeve. "It is okay that I'm here early right?" I asked, hoping that I didn't come at an inopportune moment.

"No, Hermione! You are always welcome here! I'll just tell mum that I told you the wrong date to arrive. She'll be fine, won't even notice actually, she has been going nuts since the wedding is so close. This is the fifth time I've had to de-gnome the week." I smiled; leave it to Mrs. Weasley to have complete control over her son's wedding. "I'll just grab your stuff- um Hermione, did you forget to pack?"

"No, but you can't tell anyone about this," I picked up my bag and showed it to him.

"So, you only packed little things? Hermione, how the bloody hell did you manage to fit all of your clothes in that tiny thing?"

"Language, Ronald! I put a charm on it; I have everything I need for the next few months with Harry. You're going to have to give me some of your stuff so I can pack it in as well."

"You're amazing," he whispered, in awe of what I'd done.

"Thanks Ronald," I knew I was blushing. Since when had he become so confident with me?

He blushed too and looked away. It was awkward once again; I should've said more, I was mentally kicking myself.

"So, um, let's go get you settled in." I said uneasily, before getting up and then offering his hand to me.

We both walked silently towards the front of the house. Both of us were walking shoulder to shoulder. When we were just feet away from the door Ron turned towards me.

"Here let me help you," his warm breath hit my face as he wiped away tear tracks and tears themselves from my cheeks, "All better, we don't want mum to worry." His fingers lingered a little as he wiped the last tear from my cheek. Our eyes connected, wondering what the other was going to do next, I supposed it was my turn. I moved closer to him and hugged him around his middle.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if I didn't run into you today, it means a lot, a lot Ron, that you sat with me and listened." I knew I was blushing again, but so was he. He chuckled a little, like he always does when he doesn't know what to say, or he gets put on the spot. But, this time I wasn't going to let him make a joke out of it, I hugged him harder. "Let's go" I said pulling away, he stood still, stunned. I giggled and grabbed his hand, "Come on Ron!" He made me feel better, like he always does. Sure, he has done some mean, thoughtless things to me before, like Lavender Brown, but he always comes back to me, to comfort me. Silently I hoped that something more would happen soon, _I don't think I can wait any longer for us, things have to move faster!_

Note: I hope you all enjoyed this; I really didn't want to wait any longer to post a new fiction. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, I am still looking for ways to improve!


	2. Admittance, Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not accept money for this; I do not own the characters, they are merely a part of a plot inspired by their creator, JK Rowling.

Note: I am making this a little chapter fic, enjoy!

Note 2: Wow, I am really bad at this editing thing, I am sorry I had to pull this and re-post it. I was re-reading so that I could begin the next chapter and noticed that I changed between 1st and 3rd person… Therefore, as I am a total grammar freak, I had to change it. The bad part about that is that this is the longest chapter I have written for any of my fics, so it took me a little while to fix it. Thank you for understanding, it won't happen again. *Hopefully, next chapter should be posted today.

Ron and I made it past his mum in the living room and up the stairs so we could set my things down and pack some of his things away. He told me that Mrs. Weasley would most likely have us separated, she knew what we wanted and were going to do, separating us was her only defense from us collaborating and leaving. When we reached the top floor, Ron opened his door and held it open for me to enter. The first thing I noticed was the attic door was pulled down.

"Um, Ron what-" I began

"The ghoul, dad and I have charmed it to resemble me with spattergroit, so when we leave and the ministry comes looking for me, they will think that I am not with Harry." Ron explained, shutting the door behind me and pushing the door to the attic up so there was a little room to move around in, in his already small bedroom. "You can sit on the bed while I find some clothes." He motioned for me to sit on his Chuddley Cannons bedspread while he turned to face his dresser and closet.

We were silent until Ron hit his head on the side of the dresser, "Bloody hell!" he sprung up holding the side of his head where it had hit.

"Ron!" I sat up and helped him sit on the bed, "move your hand so I can see." She examined his wound, "it's just a cut and bruise Ron, nothing life threatening. Now get back to packing."

"Wow, Hermione, you really care." He said sarcastically, smiling at her.

"That I do, but we can't waste time, we need to get this done before your mum realizes that I am here." I smiled back before lightly shoving him towards the closet again. _He is so bold with me now!_

He quickly made a pile of clothes in the middle of the floor as he flung them left and right behind him.

"Okay, finished for now. There are clothes in the wash that I should bring. Let me go grab some blankets and sleeping bags that we can pack." Ron moved his clothes towards me and left for the linen closet.

I sat down on the floor next to Ron's things and began to fold them until her hand hit something hard. Looking around to see what it was, I found a book stashed underneath his bed. _ Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ emblazoned the front cover in swirly script. I thought for a second, _no, he wouldn't want to charm me. Besides, if he wanted to charm me, he already has…._ I drifted off into thinking about Ron and what his actions may or may not have meant until, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs again then, I flung the book under his bed again and continued to fold clothes, trying not to seem suspicious.

"Here are all of our extra blankets," Ron said as he pushed open the door. I looked up from the pile of clothes, blushing furiously, and then looking away quickly, _merlin; I am bad at this hiding thing_.  
"Put them in a separate pile and help me fold these clothes." I still tried to hide my face from him, not wanting to reveal any hint that I saw the book. Ron sat down next to me and helped fold his clothes, when they finished I shrunk the clothes and stowed them away in her beaded bag. Then we began working on the blankets. Every once in a while Ron's leg or hand would brush up against mine. We would look to each other and then turn away blushing slightly, however, instead of looking away quickly, Ron held my gaze before returning to work, his eyes were so deep and blue, mesmerizing. I shrunk the blankets when we finished folding and stowed them in the bag along with their clothes.

"Now all we need is Harry's clothes." I said, pulling the drawstrings on the bag to hold it closed. I noticed a glint in Ron's eyes, a flash of annoyance almost that I had said our friends name. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared twice as fast.

"Yeah," Ron said, playing with his shoelace, "So- um, are you ready for the wedding?" he said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I got my dress when I went out shopping with mum," I said the last part quietly, remembering that trip I took with mum to the store, it was one of the rare times I ever got to have some girl time and bond with mum. The wizarding world took a lot of my connections and closeness with my parents away. A few tears lined themselves in my eyes, ready to fall.

"Oh- shit, I'm sorry Hermione! That was dumb of me to ask, I didn't want to make you cry." He moved closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders, "I told myself I would try and be nicer to you." He admitted.

"No, no, it's okay, not your fault." I sniffed, it felt awful to be this weak in front of him, "but, to answer your question, I am ready for the wedding." Ron gave me a one-armed squeeze before letting me go and scooting back to where he was originally sitting.

"We should probably go and tell mum that you're here." He said getting up and then offering his hand to help me, _when did he become such a gentleman? He must be practicing on me for which ever girl he is going to try and impress_. I took it and he help me up. However, he didn't pull his hand away, he held on tighter as we began down the stairs. _Maybe this isn't just practice… but I'm not complaining. There is something going on with him, there is no way he just up and decided that he was going to be confident enough to calm a crying girl. _

We made it to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking up dinner for the night.

"Mum," Ron said, letting go of my hand.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley answered, but didn't turn around.

"I accidentally told Hermione the wrong day to come and she is here already."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley spun around, "No problem dear! Hermione, how are you?" She bustled her way to them and enveloped me into a motherly hug, it made me miss my own mother even more.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley." I hugged the older woman back trying to hold back the tears, "Thanks for understanding; I startled Ron when I arrived." I glanced over at Ron, this wasn't a total lie.

"Dear, don't worry, Ron will set you up in Ginny's room, space will be kind of tight from now until the train departs? Where is your trunk dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked around for my things, but didn't see them, "Did you already bring your stuff up?" she was beginning to be suspicious.

"Yeah, we did mum," Ron answered for me.

"Oh good, maybe you will talk some sense into Ronald here, he seems to think that he isn't going back." Mrs. Weasley pointed her big stirring spoon at him.

"But, mum, I've already told you. I'm 17, I can make my own decisions, and I have decided that I am not going back this year, and neither is Hermione." He complained. I could feel myself blush and stepped back, I was nervous that a Weasley fight would break out, and I did not want to see an angry Mrs. Weasley. But, my new position in the room didn't seem to matter, Mrs. Weasley flung herself around and marched up to Ron, poking him in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Don't take that tone with me Ronald Weasley, I am your mother and you will listen to me. You are going back!" Normally when Ron was scared his eyes grew to the size of saucers, but he remained stoic to his mother's threats, "You, Hermione, and Harry are going to be on that train, I will see to it myself. Now, Hermione, would you please go find Arthur in the shed, he needs to go and clean up the chicken coop, and Ronald, go set up the camp bed in Ginny's room, next to Gabrielle's and Fleur's." Mrs. Weasley huffed and turned around to do her cooking.

"I'm going to grab my shoes from upstairs," I spun around and climbed the staircase to Ron's room where I left my bag. Only a few short seconds later Ron appeared in his room as well, he was seemingly out of breath as he had chased me up the stairs. I knew was red with embarrassment, I pulled out my trainers from my bag and switched them for her sandals that I had arrived in.

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you into that, or even brought up us leaving." He said, sitting on the bed.

"It's, fine." I said shortly.

"No it isn't, how about you help me set up the camp bed and then we'll go find dad together?" he looked hopeful that would say yes. _Does he know how hard it is to say no to him? _

"Why not, I suppose she is going to keep trying to separate us and cover it up by demanding for chores to be done." I reached for the door handle, but Ron beat me to it and held the door shut, we were only centimeters apart. My heart was beating out of my chest. His other arm reached out and pulled me into a tight hug, I stood there for a second, shocked, before hugging him back. We swayed on the spot for a moment before pulling apart.

"Hermione, I really am sorry about mum." He said looking down at me.

"Ron, it really isn't a problem, she is just looking out for us." I put my hand on his arm and squeezed before turning and opening the door.

Ron followed me closely down to Ginny's room, "Ginny is helping set up hotel arrangements with Bill for the other guests that are staying in town. She'll be excited that she isn't alone with Gabrielle and Fleur."

We pushed open the door revealing a heavily packed room, there were three twin sized beds shoved against the far wall, only about five inches between each.

"We'll set you up on the end." Ron took out his wand and shrunk one of the beds, then duplicated it. When he positioned the new smaller bed, horizontally at the end of the three beds, he returned the original bed to its original size and the new bed to the same size. "Easy," Ron said, "Let's go find dad now." He pulled my arm out the door. We then made our way to the back yard.

"Ron, slow down! Your legs are too long!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep up with the redhead. Ron slowed down to meet my own strides. "How come you never do magic like that at school?" she asked.

"What? Shrink and arrange furniture?" he asked.

"No, I mean, how come you never have confidence in yourself and your magic at school like you just did?" I elaborated and looked up at him with a face of admiration. "You didn't even need my help."

"To be completely honest, I didn't really try because if I did then you wouldn't think that you needed to help me. Then you wouldn't spend as much time with me." He looked down.

_Wow, there is honesty. _I was silent for a minute before answering, "Ron, I'm not going to stop spending time with you if you really don't need my help."

"I know, it was just a comfort to me, because if you weren't helping me then you were in the library alone. I knew that as long as you thought I needed your help then you would spend time with me." Ron's face was tomato red now, he looked down at his shoes and had stopped walking, we both had.

"You could've come and found me in the library, we didn't always have to study, I guess."

"Wait, did you just say 'didn't always have to study'? The world must be ending!" Classic Ron, make a joke when he doesn't feel comfortable.

"I'm serious Ron, you just had to ask." I almost whispered.

"That would've been too hard for me." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked, _this will be intresting, why would he find it hard to talk to me; we have always been friends, why now? _Ron got close to me and bent down to whisper, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You make me nervous, and at the time I didn't know why." He admitted quietly.

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could, the shed door opened.

"I thought I heard voices, did Molly send you two out here?" Arthur ushered them in. I shot a look at Ron, 'We'll talk later'.

Note: This is officially the longest chapter I have written to date! Next update will be soon!


End file.
